The Cowboy and Pilot
by sagacious-twit
Summary: Human AU. Beatrix "Buzz" Lightyear had a bad day and decides to drown her sorrows in drink. Enter cowboy hunk Woody Pride and you have yourself a recipe for a muy caliente night ahead... Woodyxfemale!Buzz: don't like, don't read.
1. There's always a silver lining

**Originally for the Woody/female!Buzz prompt over at livejournal's disney_kink community. Full version is on my lj (link in profile).**

**Note:** I love slash but het's always good too. I'm going to try and fill this prompt, be gentle though, this is my first posted fanfic (I have a slash WoodyxBuzz oneshot in the works) for Toy Story. ConCrit's good, I'm always trying to find ways to improve my writing as I want to become a professional writer one day.

I really like the aspect of Buzz being female; it's new and challenging! I'll try not to write her as too submissive though, cause that's how she is. Just because we're women doesn't mean we have be submissive!

I don't know if Woody and Jessie are related in the movie but I changed Jessie's last name along with her gender just to make it easier for me. Yes, you heard me, there is gender bent Jessie in here!

Btw, I have close to no idea about the U.S. Air Forces and rank and the such: the only stuff I know is from Wikipedia which can be wrong, so don't blame me if I'm not entirely accurate! I don't think I'll have to worry about that so much though, there are other things you'll pay attention to, no doubt ;D.

Okay, here we go! Lemme know what you guys think!

**Disclaimation!: **I don't own Disney, Toy Story, or any of the characters from Disney or Toy Story. I'm just a poor student who loves to write dirty things. Hurhurhur...

* * *

To say it had been a rough day for Air Liason Officer Beatrix "Buzz" Lightyear would be the understatement of the century.

Lifting her almost finished second bottle of beer to her lips, she gulped the rest of the bitter amber liquid down. Slamming the bottle down on the bar and motioning to the bartender to get her another one, she looked down at her hands and reflected on her day.

She worked hard to get to her position in the U.S. Air Forces-it wasn't easy for a 5'1" woman to make it to her post without a lot of hardship but she thought that the worst of it was over.

'How wrong was I?' she thought dejectedly.

It all started when she met Jesse Proulx.

She met the handsome redheaded Joint Special Operations Command Officer about four months ago, three of which were spent in an unofficial relationship of sorts-if repeatedly hooking up whenever they could be defined as a relationship. They didn't meet very often since she worked with many teams and he was flying off with his team on a regular basis. Sometimes they worked together-which was when they hooked up, mostly-in the same team but those times were few and far between. Most other times, she busied herself with her work, trying very hard not to think of Jesse and how he hadn't really returned her feelings. Oh sure, physically she was satisfied-Jesse was a stud in and out of bed; but in the morning it was the same thing: sheets crumpled up and cold beside her, every trace of the man gone.

The first few times she thought that it was just a coincidence, maybe he had to be somewhere in a hurry? But after the fifth time, she knew it couldn't be a coincidence. Still, she thought it was best that it was that way because they could not really be in a relationship because they were partially co-workers and relationships are generally frowned upon in the military anyway. She _thought_ it was better, but after about the first month of their "relationship", she realized that she wanted more than secret, clandestine kisses and encounters. She wanted him-_all of him._

She wanted to wake up with him beside her, with his arms wrapped snuggly around her slight, yet muscular middle. She wanted him to kiss her forehead lightly before heading off to work and to feel that she was loved. She wanted to stop worrying about what ifs, like what if he has another girl? She wanted to feel like she was the only girl-or most important girl anyway-in the universe when he was with her. She wanted all of the mushy stuff they had in romantic comedies and more.

She at least wanted acknowledgement that she was girlfriend, so lay off other less fortunate women!

So she waited, at first hinting subtly at what she wanted; the hints became more and more blatant every time she saw him and he still didn't get it through his thick skull. On and on it went this way, until one day she finally snapped and asked him (more like shouted at him...) just what the state of their "relationship" was.

Today was that day.

Oh, it was awful, right from the beginning! First off, all he was interested was sex (no surprise there! she thought bitterly); he wouldn't stop using his amazing, yet currently unwanted, talents on her until she was using the defense skills she learned throughout her career and practically beating him black and blue.

He was shocked, to be sure. He just rubbed his tender cheek and jaw and casually asked "what's wrong, baby?"

She was trying to still her heaving breaths when she just exploded.

'WHAT'S WRONG, WHAT'S WRONG? THAT'S ALL YOU GOTTA SAY FOR YOURSELF! WE'VE BEEN FUCKING AROUND FOR THREE MONTHS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "WHAT'S WRONG"!'

The usually laid back airman shot up off the couch at her outburst 'Shhhh, I don't want to wake the others up! And what're you talking about? You wanna be my girlfriend or somethin' now? Why? The way things are now are ideal! We could lose rank if we're known to be going out, c'mon, you know that space ranger!'

At his response, she knew it was over, he wasn't going to commit anytime soon, so she might as well cut her loss.

'DON'T-don't you ever call me space ranger again! That was a term of endearment which is now tarnished when I realize that the person who used it most never cared about me for anything other than my body!'

Looking Jesse in the face while willing herself not to cry, she said what needed to be said most.

'It's over, Jesse. I will treat you with due regard in public but we will go no further than the relationship we have to maintain as co-workers. Don't even _try_ to coerce or seduce me or I _will_ report your ass. Goodbye.'

With that said, she turned abruptly and headed towards the door out of his quarters at a brisk pace. He didn't say a word to stop her, he knew that this was best-Jesse was not a man who was ready for a long term, committed relationship, which is what Buzz wanted the most. Jesse hoped that she would find the man that would give her that one day so that she would be happy and forgive him for not being that man. After the door clicked shut and she was gone for good, Jesse flopped on the couch and watched TV in a depressed funk until he fell asleep.

Commiserating over her crappy love life, she was almost finished her third beer and motioned the bartender for yet another one. The bartender gave her a worried look, but slid another one her way anyway-he was just the bartender, no one listened to him when he warned people not to overdo it so why bother?

She started on the new beer and vaguely noted the jingle of the bell on top of the door, she wasn't going to turn around and see who came into the bar, but something niggled at her to at least throw a glance towards the door and the new customer. She was glad she did. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

Standing near the door was a tall, dark, and handsome... Cowboy?

'Hmm, well that's new...' she thought amusedly. Setting her half finished beer down on the counter, she slowly walked towards him, making sure to add extra sway to her hips and stick her chest out just a little more. Not that she needed to, she was a 30 D and her breasts were *one* of her best assets, so to speak...

She almost toppled over several times, but somehow managed to keep a steady gait. Reaching her destination, she playfully cocked her head to one side and put a coquettish smile on her face.

Looking up at the cowboy seductively, she breathed 'What's a strong, handsome cowboy like you doing so far from a ranch?'

He looked down at her and smiled a sly smile of his own, 'Just in town for business and a drink, ma'am... '

'Well, I hope that's not all you intend on _doing_, sir...'

'Hmn, well it seems like I just might _do _something else tonight...' he retorted back in a lower voice that almost sounded like a whispered growl.

Linking her arm through his elbow, she hung onto him as she stumble-walked-strutted over to the bar with him and asked 'So cowboy, what's yer name?' as he ordered a scotch on the rocks.

'My name's Woodrow Pride, little lady. Most people I know call me Woody. What's your name, you pretty little thing?'

Feeling better than ever, Buzz replied 'Beatrix Lightyear, Air Liason Officer in the U.S. Air Forces, at your service!' She added a flourish of sorts at the end. 'My friends call me Buzz though!'

He looked genuinely surprised at her occupation (weren't women like that too delicate for work like that?), and confused at her nickname. Wasn't Buzz a man name?

She saw his confusion and started to explain how Buzz came to be her nickname.

'Haha, I can see you can't figure out why they call me that, can you?'

Woody shook his head no, Buzz laughed a little and continued.

'When I was a cadet, I was so much smaller than the others and I felt that I had to prove myself.' She stopped and looked at Woody, he looked at her, entranced, and nodded his head to continue.

'I really wanted to prove that I was tough. So I did a stupid thing and shaved my hair into a buzz cut... I was the laughing stock of the mess for about two months afterwards.' She finished with a reminiscent laugh, 'they called me Buzz and it just kinda stuck!'

They both laughed after her explanation and shared stories and experiences until it was almost closing time.

''kay guys, sorry to interrupt the conversation, but you guys need to get out: I'm closing up pretty soon.' The bartender yelled from the other end of the bar.

Roused and more than a little interested in each other, they paid their tabs and started making their way towards the door when the bartender grabbed Woody's wrist and whispered 'make sure she gets home safe, okay?' Woody nodded, said his goodbyes and lead Buzz out into the warm, breezy summer dawn.

She was drunk so Woody decided he would drive her home. He was just about to close the door of the passenger side of his red pickup when Buzz suddenly grabbed his shirt collar and yanked Woody's head down for an intense and passionate kiss.

At first it was lips only, but Woody gasped at the pleasure and shock and Buzz took the opportunity to deepen the kiss: how could she not? With a mouth and tongue like Woody's; she knew she had to take advantage!

She went weak in the knees and her core turned into molten desire for the man above her when he started kissing her back, rubbing his tongue against her tongue, inner cheeks and the roof of her mouth as he fondled and caressed her breasts under her thin blouse.

They broke apart, desire apparent in both their eyes and Woody, breathing heavily, with hands massaging her breasts asked 'Your place, or mine?'

* * *

Review please!


	2. Forget about your ex Boyfriend

**Originally posted in livejournal's disney_kink community for the Woody/female!Buzz prompt. This is the diluted version of the smut ('cause I don't wanna get in trouble!), if you want to read the whole shebang, check out my lj (link in profile).**

**Note:** Okay, this is the last part of The Cowboy and Pilot, I think. Sorry if I took liberties with the romance aspect of the story, I wanted to keep it strictly smut, but I can't help it, I'm a romantic and dreamer at heart! That said, you'd be wrong in assuming that there's no smut or very little: you'd be _very_ _very_ wrong... I'm thinking of expanding this into another fanfic, or at least doing an epilogue of sorts, lemme know what you think!

I have no beta so this chapter was unbetaed, I think it's pretty good, but it might have errors, I apologize if this is the case.

I'm okay with the chapter, but I think I could've done better, I just don't know how yet.

This chapter title is from the chorus of Hotel Room by Pitbull. I don't particularly like the song, but that line stuck in my head and it fit the chapter description, so there!

Songs I listened to while writing this: My MP3 was on shuffle but the songs that stick out are Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka, Reptilia by the Strokes, Relax by Blake McGrath (hot song, it gets me in the mood anyways-especially when he starts moaning, oh gawd, so hot... ), Stereo Love (extended version) by Edward Maya feat. Vika Jigulina, Just Dance by Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'Donis, Starstrukk by 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry (or should I say Brand now?), Around the World and One More Time by Daft Punk, and some El Manana by Gorillaz.

This is my first written smut, btw, so be gentle!

**DISCLAIMER TIME!:** Yea, I totally don't own Disney or Toy Story T.T... Life's tough.

* * *

**Forget about your (ex!)Boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room**

'Oh fuck, I needed this!' she thought as Woody's expert tongue and fingers worked their magic over her body.

When she pulled him down for the kiss, she wasn't really thinking straight; all she knew was that he made her feel something that made her core ache with need. With a face and lips like his it took every fiber of her being to wait until they were outside and out of the bartender's sight, she knew he would tell Jesse if he saw her jump a guy right in front of him. Even though Jesse and her were finished, she would rather not have her ex know about state of her sex life.

But god would she love nothing better than to shove the cowboy to the ground and ride his disco stick right there.

She moaned deeply at a particularly strong tweak of her nipple and kissed him back with even more fervor than before, if that was even possible.

She never wanted this euphoria to stop, but they both needed air so Woody broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. He steadied his breathing somewhat and asked 'Your place, or mine?'

Oh. Right! They did just meet and sex w_ould _bemore comfortable in a bed... If Buzz were to be truthful, she was totally ready to fuck in the passenger seat right then and there; she didn't even consider breaking the pleasurable contact with Woody for the 10 minutes or so it would take to get to her place or the unknown length of time it would take to get to his.

She briefly considered going to her place but it still reminded her of Jesse a little so she gasped 'yours.' while nibbling on his earlobe and neck. He shivered when she found a particular spot that made him growl in pleasure.

Breathing hard, Woody broke the contact and tightly grasped Buzz's hand in his before leading her to the hotel he was staying at which was right across the street.

They ran past the check in and the concierge greeting them and right to the elevators, jamming the up button repeatedly until the elevator came. They rushed in as a very confused looking elderly woman holding a dog got out.

The doors barely closed before they were at each other again. This time Woody was the one to initiate the kiss but Buzz was never known to be an idle woman and pressed her palm against his denim covered cock as her fingers wrapped around it and squeezed lightly. He whimpered at this and pushed her against the wall, lifting her up with his wiry muscles so that he could continue to mash and mesh his lips and tongue with hers, now with the added sensation of her pressed against him so intimately.

Buzz wrapped her legs around his hips and groaned as Woody grabbed her hips hard and started grinding their hips together. She moved her hips too, gasping as his hardness repeatedly ground against her wet cunt.

They would've done it right there, it would've been so easy too: her pants pushed up her legs with the crotch of her panties pushed to one side, his fly undone and length rubbing up against her wet, throbbing slit and finally-

The elevator pinged indicating that they reached their floor.

Buzz let out a breath and thanked her lucky stars that no one got on while they were in the elevator. It would have been hard to explain why they couldn't have waited to go at it until they were in their room...

The doors opened and Buzz was just about to slide down the wall and shakily follow Woody, but he had a different idea altogether.

So fast that she didn't even have time to protest if she wanted to, Woody arranged their positions so that he was carrying Buzz bridal style out of the elevator and determinedly down the hall.

Reaching his door, he grabbed his key card out of his back pocket with one hand, the other holding Buzz close to his body as they kissed. He fumbled with the card a little but got it right on the third try. Kicking the door open, Woody tossed the card somewhere to his left and closed the door behind him as an afterthought.

Finally reaching his room, he pushed the door open with his shoulder and fell down in the bed on top of Buzz, kissing her all the while. His hands roamed down from the sides of her breasts, down her waist and over her hips before going up again. Buzz loved the feeling of Woody taking his time with her compared to the rushed and almost animalistic encounters she had with Jesse.

She wondered, 'why am I thinking about Jesse right now, of all times!' It must have shown on her face because Woody was slowing down and looked down at her before asking 'what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts? Do you want to stop? It's okay if you don't want to go through with this, I mean we just met and it's more than a little sudden and I totally-' Buzz silenced him with a deep kiss before pulling back and saying 'you talk too much, partner... ' She was about to go in for another one but he grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. He looked at her with worry and lust clear in his eyes and spoke carefully.

'Buzz, I need to know for certain that you are alright with this continuing. It's not that I don't want or desire you-God, I want you so much you have no idea!'

'I can hazard a guess...' Buzz whispered and smirked.

Woody looked at her with his warm brown eyes and continued: 'The point is, I want you, but not if you don't want me.'

Buzz was on the verge of tears right there 'how embarrassing!' she thought desperately, 'the first shred of dignity I'm shown from a guy and I start tearing up on him!'

She shook her head and reassured him that she really did want him, that the only reason why she was the way she was back there was because she was had an unwelcome thought about Jesse.

'No, you're wrong. I want you too, I want you more than I ever had another person it's just that, it just that...' she trailed off.

'What is it, Buzz? Whatever it is you can tell me.'

Buzz looked at Woody with her blue eyes filled with worry and dread and said what was on her mind.

'I have never been treated by any man the way you treat me.'

She hid her face in her hands as she finished talking and expected him to cough awkwardly and avoid looking her in the face, awkward silence would ensue and eventually she would pick herself up, dust herself off, and walk out the door, scotch taping her broken composure back together again.

He said nothing, and she couldn't even bear to look at him because she knew what his expression was. One of utter shock and fear that she would ever consider that she might have a shot at an actual healthy relationship with him. 'I was getting too ahead of myself. Now nothing's going to happen!' she thought dejectedly as she pushed herself up off the bed and got ready to leave before he told her to.

She was about to step towards the door when Woody grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

He kissed her deeply and broke the kiss to ask 'just what did you think you were going to do right now, hmmn?'

She looked at him, shocked at his reaction. 'I thought you wouldn't want me anymore after what I said.'

'Wouldn't want you anymore? Hon, just where the hell did you get that strange idea in your head from? That's crazy! Of course I want you!' He kissed her again, lighter this time, and whispered so low that she almost thought that she didn't hear him right.

'I'd like to kill the bastard who made you feel that way...'

She laid her hand his chest and rested her head under his chin, 'I'd like to continue where we left off, I'm ready and I really do want you.' She emphasized her confession with a passionate, heady kiss.

They broke apart for air and changed positions so that Buzz was straddling Woody's hips.

Woody propped himself up on his elbow and brought Buzz's head close to his with his hand. 'God, you're so beautiful...' he whispered as their lips met again for another kiss.

* * *

**I couldn't resist the Lady Gaga ref, sorry! Please review!**


End file.
